


Bounty Hunter, Badass, Baby

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: On the search for other Mandalorian, you and Mando stop over at a cantina where you cause a bit of a stir.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Mando/reader
Kudos: 23





	Bounty Hunter, Badass, Baby

You and Mando had been seated in a booth at the local cantina. Your order had just been brought over ‘Blue Milk Pancakes’ and some ‘Baked Dru’un Slices in Fish Sauce’ for the kid when you heard something from a few tables away.

_“And then the Mandalorians took them all out.”_

The bounty hunter who sat opposite tensed up - he heard it too.

Without a second to spare, he stood from the booth and lifted the child to sit in his satchel once more. Despite the low grumble in your stomach, you knew that pursing this conversation was more important. You followed Mando to a booth where there were six individuals playing a game of sabaac - a Twi’lek, two Gungans, a Utapaun, an Arcona and a droid.

Mando approached the table, his heavy steps announcing his entrance. “The Mandalorian you speak of, where are they?” He asked.

The Utapaun snickered and the Twi’lek glanced briefly at the spectators, “It’s fifty credits to the pool if you want to know.”

You never liked the idea of bartering money for information but these were desperate times. Mando reached into a pocket and pulled out the exact amount, placing them on the table with a heavy hand. He stared at the Twi’lek, waiting for the answer but the creature merely moved the money from the side of the table to the centre taking his precious time before speaking again.

“The Mandalorian isn’t on this planet.” The Twi’lek laughed while his companions jeered.

“Then where are they?”

“Fifty credits.”

You frowned at the demand and you were certain that Mando was doing the same.

“I just gave it to you and you told me nothing of value.” Mando argued back.

“If you want your _valuable_ information, you’ll cough up another fifty credits.”

You didn’t walk across the rocky terrain with a hungry and temperamental child to miss lunch and have your money swindled by a bunch of drunks.

You noticed Mando clench his fist from the corner of your eye and knew that he was contemplating throwing the creature into the wall. With stiff movements, the Mandalorian unfastened a smaller satchel on his belt before tossing it onto the table, coins rattling inside.

One of the Gungans gave a pitched laugh, reaching across to add the credits to the betting pool. His fingers were just shy of the bag when a silver dagger dove into the table. The close encounter had the creature jump backwards and retract his arm, scowling at you, who held the hilt of the blade.

“You-sa not friendly.” He accused.

You quirked a brow at him, “I’m really not.” You leaned forward and eyed each of the players carefully. “We asked you a question. Where did you see Mandalorian?”

The Arcona chittered while the Twi’lek scoffed carelessly, shuffling his cards, “And I said it’ll cost ‘ya. No credit, no location - those are my terms.”

They weren’t the only ones who could play hardball. 

You pursed your lips with a hum and stood back up, seemingly resigned to their rules. But in one swift move, you pulled out the dagger from the table and stepped behind the scheming Twi’lek, jerking his head back and to press the cool metal against the creatures throat.

“And here are _my_ terms - we’re not paying.”

The cantina fell to a standstill. Voices were hushed, some looked on while others averted their gaze to their meals or a wall. Even Mando hadn’t dared to move.

“Okay - okay! I don’t know where they are! I just heard that an Abyssin might have information.”

You tugged on his head, “Name.”

“I don’t - wait, it was Gor Koresh.” The Twi’lek confessed, speaking quickly so he could get out of the uncomfortable grip. He attempted to wiggle away but you pressed the blade tip more firmly to assert dominance in the situation, effectively stopping the action. 

You looked up at the bounty hunter waiting for whether he deemed the name to be sufficient. Mando nodded.

You let the Twi’lek go instantly, flipping the knife over in your hand and tapping his shoulder with the hilt as you moved back to the Mandalorian’s side. “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

As you backed off, the cantina slowly resumed business once more, some patrons muttering amongst themselves. Paying them no heed, you and Mando (with the still-concealed child) moved towards the exit, leaving the bar with a cool air around them. Now with a heading, you discussed next steps while walking towards the Razor Crest when you heard a muffled noise.

Suddenly, there was a shove from behind. The force was so strong that you stumbled forward, lost your footing and hit the rocky ground. A groan escaped when several jagged stones dug into your exposed skin. There was a scuffle of feet from above as if more people approached and Mando’s boots came into view.

“Are you okay?” You heard him ask as you rose once more. 

With a scowl, you turned around, eyes laying on the Twi’lek, Utapaun and droid from the cantina. A Gungan was present too but he seemed to have been forced along with the way his eyes darted back to the cantina nervously.

Clearly, they didn’t like the idea of being embarrassed. The trio had clenched fists, readying themselves for a brawl.

As if on the same wavelength both you and the Mandalorian let out a disappointed sigh.

“Do you want help?” The beskar-plated hunter wondered.

You shook your head, “I started this,” you acknowledged, pulling out a two flat discs from your belt. “I’ll finish it.”

Flicking your wrists out, you launched the discs at the droid where they landed at its feet. The circular items flashed red twice before emitting an electrical current which shorted out its circuits in a matter of seconds. With the droid crumpled in a heap, you walked forward with an air of calmness as the remaining two creatures charged forward, fists raised. 

The Utapaun swiped first but you ducked effortlessly and kicked his legs out from under him. Then you spun around and caught the Twi’lek’s wrist before his knuckles met your face. With a tight grip, you diverted his attack to the side before forcing his arm behind his back and pressing hard until there was a pop from his shoulder. 

The Twi’lek growled and bent forward, throwing you over but you used the momentum to your advantage and cartwheeled, landing upright once more. You raised an elbow and knocked the Twi’lek in the jaw sending him an additional shock of pain and down to the ground in resignation. The Utapaun wrapped his arms around your body and squeezed from behind in an attempt to crush your bones. 

You threw your head back and smacked him in the mouth. When the Utapaun’s hold loosened you slid out and then jumped over to wrap your legs around his neck. You activated the tasers on your bracelet and sent a jolt of electricity into the creatures neck. The Utapaun cried out in pain, struggling to get you away but he ultimately failed and passed out.

You withdrew the attack and jumped off his shoulders before he joined the Twi’lek. You stood up and dusted your pants to loosen the smaller stones, letting them fall back to their environment. 

There was a crunch from behind and you whipped your head back - the Gungan stood there frightened beyond compare.

Cocking your head, you pursed your lips at the creature, “Problem?”

The simple question struck fear through the Naboo native and he bolted off, leaving his associates in the dust.

You smirked at the victory and turned back to where your friend stood with the child.

“That has to be the fastest I’ve pissed someone off right?”

The baby cooed as if in agreement while his father-figure exhaled, “While I appreciate the help - next time, try to keep a low profile.”


End file.
